Double Dare 3000
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = Double Dare by Geoffrey Darby |Row 4 title = Hosted by |Row 4 info = (2000-2001) (2001-2007) (2007-2013) (2013-present) |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of episodes |Row 6 info = 3,534 (as of May 2014) |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = approx. 30 minutes (including commercials) |Row 8 title = Production company(s) |Row 8 info = (2000-present) RKO Television Entertainment (2000-2004) RKO Television Studios (2004-present) |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = RKO Television Distribution (2000-present) |Row 10 title = Original channel |Row 10 info = Syndication |Row 11 title = Original run |Row 11 info = September 18, 2000-present |image = File:DD3000currentlogo.png |caption = Double Dare 3000's current logo, in use since 2012}}Double Dare 3000 is a family game show produced by and RKO Television Studios and is distributed by RKO Television Distribution. This show debuted in syndication on September 18, 2000 and still airs new episodes as of May 2014. It is a revival of Double Dare and follows the format of Double Dare 2000, as well as the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The show is produced and taped at RKO Television Studios in Los Angeles, California. As of 2014, this version is hosted by Chris Hardwick and the show's announcer is John Cramer. Gameplay Main game Two teams of two children each compete for cash and prizes. One team wears blue uniforms while the other wears red. In this show, each team receives a unique name, although they are often referred to as simply "The Red Team" and "The Blue Team." Each round begins with an toss-up challenge in which both teams compete. The winner receives $20 and control of the round. After the toss-up, the round continues with the host asking trivia questions to the team that wins control. A correct answer earns money and the team maintains control of the round. Giving an incorrect answer or failing to respond before time runs out gives control to the opposing team. However, a team can choose to dare their opponents to answer the question, which also doubles the value of the question. The opposing team can choose to answer, or double dare the original team, which also quadruples the question's original value. After a double dare, the team in control can choose to answer the question or compete in a physical challenge. If a team misses a question on a dare or double dare, their opponents receive the appropriate money in addition to control. Here's how the host explains the rules of the game: "I'm going to ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer, or think the other team hasn't got a clue, you can dare them to answer it for double the dollars. But, be careful, because they can always double dare you back for four times the amount, and then you'll have to either answer the question or take the physical challenge." Scoring All values are doubled during the second round. The Triple Dare Challenge is only available during round two physical challenges. Physical challenges Physical challenges are stunts, usually messy, that a team has to perform in a specified time, usually 20 or 30 seconds, although occasionally 10 or 15 seconds. All physical challenges are 30 seconds in length, unless a time reduction is in play due to the Triple Dare Challenge. Most challenges involve filling a container past a line with one of a variety of substances: water, uncooked rice, green slime, whipped cream, milk, etc. Others involve catching a certain number of items before time runs out. For example, during "Pie in the Pants," a contestant has to catch 3 or 4 pies in a pair of oversized clown pants within the specified time limit, while his/her teammate launches them from a foot-operated catapult at the opposite end of the stage. Completing the stunt wins the team money and control of the game; otherwise the money and control go to the opposing team. Two members of a team compete in round one, and all four members compete in round two. The "Triple Dare Challenge" is available only in round two, this allows a team to make their physical challenge more difficult, increasing its value to $300 (instead of $200) and putting a bonus prize at stake. Sometimes this includs reducing the time limit (turning a 30-second challenge into a 20-second one), adding an extra item to the stunt (catching 5 pies instead of 4), or increasing the overall difficulty of the stunt (blindfolding the players or requiring the players involved to do it one-handed). The actual modifier is not revealed unless the team decides to accept the Triple Dare Challenge. If the team does not successfully complete the challenge, the $300, the bonus prize, and control of the game go to their opponents. Obstacle Course The team with the highest score at the end of round two goes on to the final challenge of the game, the Slopstacle Course. Regardless of the outcome, both teams keep the money earned, with $200 as the house minimum. The obstacle course consists of eight obstacles which have to be completed within 60 seconds. Each obstacle has an orange flag either at the end of or hidden within it. One team member runs the first obstacle, then passes its flag to his/her partner or the next team member in line, who then moves on to the next obstacle. The team continues to alternate in this manner until they complete the course or until time runs out, whichever comes first. For safety reasons, team members are given helmets and elbow/knee pads to wear while running the course. The team wins a prize for each obstacle completed, escalating in value up to a grand prize for completing the entire course. The grand prize is usually a vacation; however, the grand prize is sometimes a car or a computer. Category:Syndicated programmes Category:RKO Television Studios Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Syndication Category:Game shows Category:Nickelodeon